Painkiller Confession
by novala
Summary: Atobe finally confessed about his...phobia?::


(A/N: konnichiwa, minna-sama. I haven't post for like a month and half now, ne? honto ni gomennasai!!! It's not because I encounter any mishaps or already not interested in writing…hell if I do that, no? no, I mean, seriously…since a few of you already know about this, I'm a residential school student and mine's rule is; NO INTERNET except those which are related to EDUCATIONAL ONLY. Yep, therefore, I keep on wasting a bundler of paper in order to write fics…so, seriously, forgive me! And yes, I am starting to like my Yukimura hairstyle!)

* * *

**Painkiller; Confession**

'Demo, I don't want an injection!' bounced Jirou. The regulars, all except Hiyoshi, Oshitari, and Shishido sat at their place silently, each face portraying different expression. Rumours of a serious disease had spread wildly and Atobe insisted that the whole 200 members of Hyoutei to be vaccinated.

"Ore-sama would not allow himself to be infected, that's why' was the answer. The King eyed his whole team.

'You all are to be protected from the disease as all of you bear the risk of carrying the virus to Ore-sama'

Shishido rolled his eyes. 'Gee, thanks Atobe. For worrying of our health'

Atobe ignored his remark and booked a private institution.

* * *

True enough, in practice that day, two ambulance and about a dozen paramedics gathered outside the clubhouse. Every members from each year were to be injected and the regulars were next in line. Oshitari walked from the paramedics' table and rolled down his sleeve.

'Where's Atobe? he's not being vaccinated?'

Gakuto looks up from the pamphlet he was reading. 'Maybe he's too great to be infected,'

'Yeah, and like the viruses were all afraid to go near him because of his bragging and stuff', said Shishido while tossing away a used cotton wool, actually agreeing with Gakuto. Ootori came and picked up the cotton wool which by now, was smeared with tiny red spot of blood and dirt. He sat beside Oshitari quietly, his right hand covering his eyes.

'You actually bleed, senpai,'

Shishido looked at him with a 'Of-course!-that-nurse-pricked-a-needle-on-my-arm!' expression, but stopped when he realizes how shaky his kouhai voice was. And how a drop of tear fell onto the said boy's lap.

'Ano…Choutaro, are you crying?' Ootori shook his head slowly, causing rivulets of tears rained down. Oshitari took a quick glance before pulling Ootori's sleeve up, revealing bit of red swollen flesh, slightly bleeding.

'The nurse…she injected me 3 times..' he said, obviously in pain. Uhm…let's rewind a bit, shall we?

* * *

-.Ootori.-

Ootori held his sleeve up. The nurse carefully inserted a clear blue solution into the syringe. She muttered something like it'll only hurt a bit and it will only take a moment. The nurse inserted the needle into Ootori's arm. Halfway in, he felt a jab of pain crawled under his skin. The needle had broke into two.

As the next needle was injected into his skin, a flood of blood came pouring out from the opened spot. By the time the third needle was injected in, his right hand was fully numb. He doesn't feel anything, although he saw it clearly that the crystal blue liquid went into his arm, while drops of blood escaped from his body.

* * *

REGULARS.REGULARS.REGULARS.REGULARS.REGULARS.

'Oh, pity you! Can we sue Atobe then for sending the nurse?' asked a certain redhead.

'Well, I don't think so, Mukahi-senpai. It's not like she's intended to,' replied Ootori, still having the tears' stained on his face.

'You're too nice, you know,' scolded Shishido. Ootori gave them a weak smile.

* * *

PARAMEDICS' TABLE- PARAMEDICS' TABLE- PARAMEDICS' TABLE-

'Hiyoshi Wakashi' called the nurse. Hiyoshi stood and made his way to the seat provided. He babbled something of nursing and gekokujouing. Shortly afterwards, he walked up to the rest of the regulars. Kabaji took his place. The nurse's eyes almost popped out as she saw how…big the ruckus was. She proceeded with her work but then stop and stared unbelievably at the sight before her;; even the sharpest needle just couldn't get through the kaba skin.

* * *

SOMEWHERE ELSE- SOMEWHERE ELSE- SOMEWHERE ELSE-

'Ne, Atobe…why are we here? Aren't we like suppose to take the vaccine?'

Atobe stood still, leaning against the restroom's wall.

'Ore-sama doesn't need that silly vaccine,' he said. Jirou looked at the great buchou; his lips tightened and his forehead knitted a small sign on disagrees.

'Demo, Atobe, doesn't its like, unsafe? I mean, if we are the only two didn't receive the injections, we are actually prone to the viruses, aren't we?' Wow. Looks like Jirou never sleeps during Biology. Atobe made no comment of this. He looked around the blue restroom and settled his gaze towards the mirror.

'Ore-sama has a confession, Jirou. Ore-sama has trypanophobia, that's why Ore-sama doesn't want this injection as if things were thought logically, if everyone else took the vaccine, they are immune to the disease and won't be infected, thus decreasing the risk of Ore-sama to…' he stopped mid-sentence when he heard a light snore. Turning around, he saw Jirou was sleeping, leaning against the mirror. Atobe shook his head in amazement. At least no one heard his confessions.

…or, maybe that just what he thought.

* * *

The regulars; all including the narcoleptic Jirou and Atobe sat at their table, eating their lunch when an announcement was heard throughout the cafeteria; a recorded voice of Keigo Atobe was playing;

'_Ore-sama has a confession, Jirou. Ore-sama has trypanophobia, that's why Ore-sama doesn't want this injection…_' the recording went on. Everyone listened in amazement; for a brat like Atobe to confess this…it's SHOCKING! After the playing finished, everyone turned to look at Atobe and gasped; they were too busy listening that no one noticed the great buchou had somehow fainted.

-OWARI-

* * *

(A/N: it's a bit sucks, I know…but please don't kill me! Please review too, onegai shimasu…) 


End file.
